


Those Magnificent Feet

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Feet, Fetish, Licking, Pittsburgh Penguins, lemieux - Freeform, mario - Freeform, soles, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: You,take care of Lemieux after a triple-overtime game (in which he won), with something amazing to make it be remembered forever. Rated T to be safe.





	Those Magnificent Feet


    "Uugh. That was quite a game!" Mario plopped himself down onto his mansion's bed. He couldn't be any more right. Triple overtime, him scoring the winning goal. He deserved the break!
    
    "Take my shoes off," he orders you.
    
    Once those 2 black tennis shoes were off, the socks, dampened and musty with sweat, had to come off next. The sticky socks were gone. Now you look at his very feet. Those same feet that were inside the triple-overtime-goal-scorer's skates, were releasing their own signature odor. You make an audible sniffing/snorting noise, on purpose.
    
    "Ooh. They smell good?"
    
    You nod dumbly.
    
    "In that case, I-ohh yeahhh." You nip at his big toe on his right foot, teasingly. Then, your tongue wraps around it, and into your mouth it went.
    
    "Riggght therre."
    
    His toe, salty from sweat, with leathery skin from working out, was now drenched in your saliva. But it hadn't had to stop there. And it didn't. Slowly, gradually, you take in two more toes.
    
    "Wow. I never got this much thanks before in my entire career!"
    
    To please him even more, you put in all 5 toes, obeying your master while exercising your mouth at the same time.
    
    "Ohh, **Y/N** , my feet did deserve a good cleaning! Goodness!" His next foot, toes wriggling for attention, had its sole licked first.
    
    "My feet taste delicious after a good, long, hard game, don't they?"
    
    You nod, again.
    
    "I thought they would." Mario, who cared less about how his slave was feeling, more to his relaxing, peaceful foot-licking. The toes on the next foot tasted more salty than the other one.
    
    "Oh, those. Those are the most sensitive. Please, more, **Y/N** , more!" His foot, now half in your mouth, now had to go even further, down to the midsole.
    
    "Don't forget about my heel!"
    
    Annoyed by how hasty he was, you taste his heel, to where he jolted back with an audible gasp.
    
    "Oh! I'm just sensitive, is all."
    
    "That's OK", you murmur. "Sensitive or not, your feet are still sooo delicious!"
    
    "Uhh, **Y/N** , I don't know how else to say this, but..." he looked towards the bedroom door.
    
    "...I have a banquet to host."
    
    Getting fresh socks out, you toss them over to him.
    
    "Care to join me?"
    
    You shrug your shoulders.
    
    "Why not?" You follow him downstairs.
    
    _**It wasn't like you tasted something otherworldly already... ;)**_


End file.
